


A series of short drabbles featuring Krem and Kain (OC)

by Korinwae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinwae/pseuds/Korinwae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of canon and what-if scenarios for these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clueless Krem finally catches on, with a little nudge.

"Just kiss him already!" Rocky shouted from behind them. Kain choked on his ale, causing him to cough while trying to fight his laughter.  
"... What?" Krem looked between Rocky and Kain with a confused frown on his face.  
"The poor lad has been flirting with you for weeks Krem, either kiss him or tell him you aren't interested." The rest of the Chargers were trying to hide their amusement and failing spectacularly.  
Kain, having recovered from his coughing fit, grinned crookedly at Krem, causing the smaller man's cheeks to flush red.  
"I... I didn't- I'm sorry, I didn't realize." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.  
Kain's grin faltered and he looked down at his drink.  
"It's okay, I'll stop if-" Krem standing and walking over to his side silenced him as he looked up.  
"Who said anything about stopping?" He grinned mischievously before bending down to capture Kain's lips in a passionate kiss.  
Neither of them registered the cheering and wolf whistling from the rest of the Chargers. When they parted for air, Krem found himself sitting on Kain's lap.  
"Wow... that was... wow." Kain stared at him with a dazed smile on his face and Krem let out a deep laugh, it was the first time he had seen Kain speechless.  
"Who knew all it took to shut you up was a kiss."  
Kain chuckled and pulled him close, resting his forehead against Krem's.  
"You can shut me up any time with kisses like that."  
"Mmm..." Krem shifted so he was straddling Kain's lap "I suppose I should get some practice then." he said before his lips claimed Kain's in another heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon~


	2. Last moments

The stars are so beautiful tonight. It's strange, the things you don't appreciate until it's too late.  
"-in! Kain!" he blinks as a familiar voice calls his name.  
"KAIN!" A figure clad in armor kneels beside him, their hands moving to his abdomen and the large, deep gash across it.  
"Kr-" his voice cracks and he coughs before trying again. "Krem..."  
"Don't speak, save your energy. Andraste's tits Kain, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful." Krem pulls out a roll of bandage from his belt pouch and unrolls it over the wound before re-applying pressure.  
"Stitches! I need some help over here!" The bandage is quickly soaked with blood.  
"Krem..." his voice wavers slightly.  
"No, shut up, you are not dying. Maker damn it, where is Stitches?!"  
Kain places a hand on top of Krem's and squeezes.  
"Look up." He turns his eyes back to the sky as he utters the words.  
"What?" Confused, Krem looks at him before his gaze turns upwards. Despite the situation, Krem couldn't help but marvel at the sight of so many stars and the green, flowing lines dancing across the sky.  
"Always... wanted to stargaze... with you..." His voice trails off and his hand slides away from Krem's to the ground.  
"Kain?" Krem quickly turns to face him, only to find his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. "Come on Kain, wake up, you can't sleep now." His voice cracks and tears silently flow down his cheeks. "Please... don't..." He pulls Kain into his arms and holds him close as he silently weeps, his face buried in Kain's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon~


	3. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr: What if character A was singing ‘You are my sunshine’ as character B slowly dies in their arms. And character B is singing with character A to comfort them as life slowly drains from their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of telling houndinghell on tumblr that they should write this for Dorian and their Inquisitor and they said they'd do it if I did it for Krem and Kain, so... here we are.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, maker damn it all, that did not go as planned,’ Kain thought as he fell to his knees, grasping desperately at the large and distressingly deep gash across his abdomen. Krem was quick to turn around and finish off the large brute that was the cause of it.  
“Kain!” Krem dropped his large mace and caught the rogue as he fell to the side. “You blighted idiot, why did you do that?! I’m the one with the heavy armour, not you!” His right hand quickly found its way to Kain’s own hands, attempting to stem the flow of blood. Kain laughed weakly.  
“Tried blocking, figured I’d save your pretty new armour from getting all scratched up.” He flashed a pained grin up at Krem. “Bastard broke right through my daggers… wasn’t expecting that.” Glancing down he saw the pieces spread out on the ground around them. “… I liked those daggers.”  
“Your daggers are the least of your problems right now, focus for once will you?” Krem looked around but Stitches and Dalish were nowhere to be seen, the fighting having moved away some distance from where they now sat on the ground.  
Kain felt a strange, almost pleasant numbness spread through him as Krem laid him down on the ground. The warrior pulled out several rolls of bandages from his belt pouch, which he unrolled over the still bleeding cut after moving Kain’s hands out of the way.  
“Hey… Krem?” Kain moved his right hand to Krem’s thighs. The warrior grunted in response as he applied pressure to the now bandage covered wound. “Sing to me?”  
Krem turned to look at Kain in surprise “What?” The look of confusion on his face caused Kain to chuckle.  
“I’ve heard you when you think you are alone.” He strained to get the words out, the numbness making it hard to focus “I want to hear you before… before I-” Krem pushed down on his abdomen to stop him.  
“Shut up, just… just shut up, you-” He stopped himself as Kain’s hands come to rest on top of his own.  
“Please…” Krem was silent for several moments before he shifted how he was sitting and pulled Kain up in to his arms. Holding him close to his chest, the rogue’s head rested against the crook of his neck. He swallowed several times before opening his mouth.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey_

Kain hummed along with him and tilted his head so he could place a soft kiss on Krem’s jaw, causing the warrior to close his eyes.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Krem could feel Kain’s breathing weaken against his throat as he continued singing, the soft humming falling silent. A low and gentle “I love you” was the last thing he heard before the rogue stilled completely in his arms.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t-_

His voice cracked and tears silently fell down his cheeks as he tightened his grip on the man in his arms, kissing his forehead and whispering a broken “I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon~


	4. Birthday dance

The sun had long since set and the party was in full swing. Drinks were flowing freely, the music loud and fast, and those not dancing were cheering loudly.  
Krem watched from the sidelines, a huge grin on his face, as Kain was passed between dancers, everyone wanting a dance with the birthday boy.  
A little unsteady on his feet, Kain eventually managed to get away and walked over to Krem, grabbing his hand and trying to get him to come dance.  
The warrior laughed and shook his head. “I can’t dance!” He had to shout to be heard over all the noise.  
Kain frowned for a moment before motioning for Krem to stay where he was. With a smile, he wandered over to the musicians and bet down to say something in the ear of the nearest one before returning to Krem.  
“What did you do?” Krem raised an eyebrow in question as the music stopped and the band huddled together, whispering about something.  
“Just wait.” Kain took Krem’s hand in his and a moment later, a soft, slow melody started playing.  
“Oh no, I already said I can’t dance!” He tried pulling his hand free from Kain’s without success.  
“Please? Just one dance, I promise. It doesn’t have to be anything fancy! We can just kind of… slowly sway?” His cheeks were bright red and he was looking down at their joined hands.  
Krem shook his head with a smile. “You’re lucky you’re so cute when you blush. Lead the way birthday boy.”  
With a smile that could rival the sun with its radiance, Kain led him to the middle of the, now empty, dance floor. The tavern had grown quiet with the music change and now everyone turned to watch the two as they embraced and started moving to the music. It was a slow, slightly awkward, dance but what drew everyone’s attention was how the two were looking at each other. Their eyes were filled with such love and tenderness that those watching could not help but smile.  
Soon other pairs joined them, taking the time to enjoy the peace of the moment.  
Kain lowered his head and gently kissed Krem’s lips before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you.” The raw emotion in his voice made Krem’s heart skip a beat.  
Smiling, Krem pulled him closer. “I love you too.”  
They soon retired to their room and spent the rest of the night happily wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon~


	5. A moment's rest

Kain was taking a break from beating up target dummies and had sat down against the tavern wall, enjoying the sunlight with his eyes closed, face turned towards the sun.  
He jumped and opened his eyes when he felt a wet rag land on his head. Krem was standing next to him, smiling widely.  
“Thought you could use this after that workout.” He sat down next to Kain, close enough that their shoulders were touching.  
“Thanks love.” Kain pulled the rag off his head before leaning over to kiss Krem's cheek. Krem laughed and swatted at his arm, making him smile as he ran the rag along his arms and the back of his neck. When he was done, he tossed the tag aside before putting an arm across Krem's shoulders and pulling him closer.  
Krem chuckled and shifted so his back was against Kain's side, pulling Kain's arm over his shoulder and across his chest as he got comfortable. He bent his head down and kissed the palm of Kain's hand before linking their fingers together over his heart.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, enjoying each others presence and the warmth of the summer sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon~


	6. Krem the sickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem is sick and Kain takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr sent me some prompts/suggestions and this is the result of one of them: one of them gets a cold and the other is a mother hen  
> I did my best? Lmao

A pitiful moan was heard from the mountain of blankets on the bed.  
“You alive in there Krem puff?” Bull peered down at the top edge of the blankets, where a messy tuft of hair was all that could be seen.  
“No.” Krem's muffled reply sounded absolutely miserable and Bull couldn't help but laugh.  
The door opened and Kain entered carrying a tray laden with soup, tea, and medicinal herbs. “Oh, hey Bull. I hope you aren't bothering Krem.” He frowned as he put the tray down on the bedside table.  
Bull chuckled and moved towards the door. “Just checking that my lieutenant is still alive.” He closed the door behind him as he left, smiling widely at the image of Kain fussing over Krem.  
“Krem? Do you think you can eat? I brought some soup.” Kain leaned over the bed and pulled back the blankets so he could see Krem's face. The warrior's face was still slightly flushed from fever and his hair was a complete mess. Kain couldn't stop the affectionate smile that spread on his lips.  
“Dead men don't eat.” Krem's voice was still hoarse from his sore throat but it was not as bad as it had been the first few days, when he sounded like a squeaking mouse, to Bull's endless amusement.  
Kain rolled his eyes. “Come on, I'll help you.” He waited until Krem made a small noise of assent before helping him sit up against the headboard, stuffing some pillows behind him for comfort.  
Krem pulled some of the blankets up to his shoulders. “You are a pain in the ass. Can't just let the dead rest.”  
“You know me, always gotta meddle.” Kain grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, soup bowl in hand.  
As much as he complained, Krem had to admit it was nice to have Kain fuss over him.  
Once the soup was done with, Kain put the bowl aside before grabbing the cup of tea and some of the herbs. He crushed a couple of them into the tea before handing it to Krem, who quickly gulped down the wonderfully soothing liquid.  
“The healers say you need to rest for at least another week.” He took the, now empty, cup from Krem and placed it back on the tray before bending down to remove his boots.  
“Why can't they magic up some miracle fix?! I hate this.” Krem's face scrunched up in a grumpy frown as he sunk further into the pillows and sulked.  
Kain chuckled and leaned over to kiss Krem's forehead before moving to sit next to him on the bed. “Look on the bright side love, I'll be here to take care of you.” Grinning, he slid his arm around Krem's back and pulled him close to his side.  
“Hmph, I suppose I can live with that.” Krem turned towards Kain, resting his head against the rogue's shoulder and draping an arm and a leg over him while snuggling close.  
Adjusting the blankets to cover the both of them, Kain smiled and looked down at Krem. “Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.”  
Krem was already drifting off and only made a small grunting sound against Kain's shoulder. It didn't take Kain long to follow suit and soon they were both sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon~


	7. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, short sappy drabble

Kain woke to something gently brushing against his shoulder.  
“Good morning sleepyhead.” Krem was planting soft kisses along his shoulder, slowly moving towards his neck. With a content sigh, Krem pulled Kain closer against himself.  
“Mmm, I could get used to waking up to this.” Kain reached down to where Krem's hand was resting on his stomach and laced their fingers together.  
The warrior laughed and planted several kisses along the back of Kain's neck.  
A loud bang on the door made them both jump. “Come on love birds, don't forget we're heading out this morning.” Rocky sounded far too amused for his own good.  
“Oh piss off!” Kain reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed one of his boots, which he tossed at the door. Rocky's laughter echoed along the hallway as he ran off.  
“Hey.” Krem pulled Kain on to his back and leaned over him. “When we get back” He bent his head and planted a kiss on the rogue's collarbone. “we can lock ourselves away” Another kiss, on the side of his throat. “for a few days.”  
Kain growled and pulled Krem's head up to his for a searing kiss. “You know just how to motivate me.”  
They lost themselves in kisses and gentle caresses until Bull came banging on the door, shouting at them to get their asses in to gear. Laughing, they got ready and ran out to where the others were waiting and grinning knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon~


End file.
